Portable electronic devices (PEDs) (e.g., digital tablets, smart phones, and other electronic devices) are becoming more popular and prevalent in modern day lifestyles. Hospitals are experiencing increased usage of PEDs, either by patients and/or by hospital personnel. PEDs are being used in hospitals for communication, education, video conferencing with a patient who is in a hospital bed, and entertainment of the patient.